In recent years, various types of camera devices that use camera elements such CCD and CMOS are increasingly widely used. As the camera elements are being miniaturized while getting higher-performanced, ultrathin camera lenses with excellent optical characteristics, wide angle and bright Fno are more eagerly demanded.
Technological development associated with the ultrathin 5-lensed camera lens with excellent optical characteristics, wide angle and bright Fno is gradually proceeding. A proposal is that the camera lens is composed of five lenses which, in sequence, starting from an object side, are a first lens with positive refractive power, a second lens with positive refractive power, a third lens with negative refractive power, a fourth lens with positive refractive power and a fifth lens with negative refractive power.
A camera lens disclosed in related technologies is the above-described camera lens composed of five lenses, but a difference between Abbe numbers of the second lens and fourth lens, and of the second lens and fifth lens, a ratio between focal distances of the second lens and fourth lens, and a ratio between center thicknesses of the second lens and first lens are insufficient, and thus the ultrathinization and the Fno brightness are insufficient.
The camera lens disclosed in related technologies is the above-described camera lens composed of five lenses, but the difference between Abbe numbers of the second lens and fourth lens, and a ratio between center thicknesses of the second lens and first lens are insufficient, and thus the ultrathinization and the Fno brightness are insufficient.